The trial of Victoria Melcalf
by Inkettrinket
Summary: It has been three years since Fraser's reunion with Victoria Melcalf. He had all but forgotten about the incident. well more like 'Out of sight out of mind.' His life was good. He had a solid new partner to work with while the other one he was still close friends with and he had solved his fathers murder but...what happens when Victoria is suddenly is back in the picture? read on!


Disclaimer: I do not own Due South

A/N: Hi folks! Writing a FF for this amazing show. Seeing how I grew up watching this show I find it a little daunting to do it justice. The poem below is the actual poem In 'Victoria's secret 2.' Fraser recites.

The WindHover

I caught this morning morning's minion, kingdom

of daylight's dauphin, dapple-dawn-drawn Falcon, in his riding

Of rolling level underneath him steady air, and striding

High there, how he rung open the rein of a wimpling wing

In his ecstasy! Then off, off forth on swing,

As a skate's heel sweeps smooth on a bow-end: the hurl and gliding

Rebuffed the big wind. My heart in hiding

Stirred for a bird,-the achieve of; the mastery of the thing!

Brute beauty and valour and the act,oh,air,pride,plume,here

Buckle! AND the fire that breaks from thee then, a billion

Times told lovelier, more dangerous, O my chevalier!

No wonder of it: sheer plod makes plough down sillion

Shine, and blue-bleak embers,ah my dear,

Fall, gall themselves, and gash gold vermillion

\- Gerard Manley Hopkins 1844-49) 1918

The Trial of Victoria Melcalf-Prologue

It was a cool minus thirty-five. A fresh blanket of snow lay over the vast frozen tundra. The only sign of life was the wind howling across the land but the rhythm of nature was broken by a sled swiftly traveling across the snow. The desperate foot steps running awkwardly ahead of the sled. Due to the lack of grip.

The combination of the wind and cold slowed both dogs and man. The driver of the sled jumped off in time to tackle the man who in turn fought back.

"Stop! I give up!" The man gasped out realizing struggling against his opponent would not gain him anything.

"Wise decision." the man answered pulling out his hand cuffs.

The criminal grunted as he was hauled to his feet. He looked at the Mountie. "You're crazy. Chasing me in a storm like this."

"I'm only as crazy as the man who dares to run into the storm in the first place."

"Fair enough." the man surrendered as he was led to the sled. Fraser looked at his wolf who in turn looked at him.

"Diefenbaker. Try and keep your opinions to yourself... he looked at the criminal... "I am sorry he has been in a foul mood ever since I hooked him up"... he looked back at the wolf... "I did take a left. Okay well...this is what happens when I let you in charge, we wouldn't be out here half as long as we did if you'd just listened to me. Could you do me a favor and wait till we get to the station? Good."

"Constable. Was it absolutely necessary to go after a man in the dead of night. Are resources aren't exactly plentiful."

"Well yes sir, I couldn't let the perp get too far ahead. Seeing how he had half a days lead on me already I had a better chance catching him in the early hours of the morning. If it hadn't been for bad decision making sir I would have been back here in the noon hours."

"Bad decision making?" the Sargent interjected

"Diefenbaker sir. Don't worry I've already given him a stern talking too."

The man sighed shaking his head. "Constable...you have been more than a handful these last few months but you do get your job done. I would recommend however you'd make the effort that you not being so reckless in the future."

"Yes sir."

The young Mountie turned to leave.

"Constable."

Facing back to his superior. Fraser met the man's stare. "Sir?"

"Perp?"

"City slang sir. Short for perpetrator." Fraser explained.

Silence momentarily filled the room until the older man finally confessed.

"Constable. I received a call from the Canadian Consulate in Chicago. It appears that your replacement is...what you would say deported back to Canada due to some dubious activities. In short you are reinstated back to Chicago."

Fraser was silent for a moment before approaching the other man. "Sir with all due respect, I..." he trailed off knowing that the reason he had for not wanting to go back to his second home was strictly personal. Instead he gave a nod.

"Understood sir. When am I to leave?"

"At your earliest convenience. Get what you need sorted out. I'll contact the consulate as soon as you are ready to leave."

"Thank you sir." he bid before leaving the office.

Deep down inside for the first time in a long time. He felt a immense feeling of dread.

6 months earlier

"Honestly. Fraser you might want to consider investing in some formal attire. Ya' know normal lothes." Ray stated as they walked down the busy Chicago street.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ray." Fraser answered.

"And why is that?" Ray asked as he hailed for a taxi.

" Because I know why you want me too and I do apologize but a mounties uniform is an honor to wear. It's a symbol of duty and the law." Fraser explained as he watched his partner wave his arm to get a cabs attention.

Ray looked at Fraser. "Listen, it's not that I don't dig the concept but the red is a bit too much on a day to day basis. A good pair of pants, shirt and footwear will do you wonders. I'd lose the hat."

"Ray I do have normal clothes but those are for when I am off duty. How else will people know I am the law without my uniform."

Ray lowered his arm meeting the mountie in the eye. "Fraser it's simple really... he lifted his jacket away from his body to reveal the badge resting at his hip... "This right here is all you need. A shield is my identity. Small, compact, powerful, and it isn't obnoxious. Like your get up."

"I see."

Ray watched as Fraser raised a hand up earning the attention of a cab. The detective watched as the constable opened the passenger side door. Ray went to get in when Fraser held out his arm letting a man get in followed by his female companion.

"Safe travels." he bid before shutting the door. Ray gaped as he watched the cab drive down the street.

"Fraser..." 

Fraser gave Ray a grin. "Yes?"

"That cab was for us." he pointed out.

"Well not necessarily Ray. The couple in front of us has been waiting a lot longer then us. It is only fair that they get the cab first."

"How can you tell? They could have just left the store behind them a few seconds ago." Ray stated.

"At first glance one may think that, but the woman was in some noticable discomfort and the man had checked his watch twice since we arrived. Indicating that-"

"Alright, alright, your a saint. Here's an idea stand in the middle of the rode. That way the cab driver can't miss you."

"My apartment isn't that far away. We could simply walk." Fraser replied as he took the lead.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. It's not like it's cold, snowy and loud. No one in there right mind would walk in this weather. Then again look who I'm talking too."

"Hurry up Ray. Diefenbaker is waiting. Late for his meal."

"So am I. You may be enjoying yourself but I can't believe I'm freezing my butt off for your dog." Ray answered.

"Wolf." Fraser corrected.

"Wolf. Dog. What's the difference?" Ray shot back as they resumed their walk.

"Well actually their are some noticeable details if you care to pay attention. For example the traits of a wolf..."

"Isn't the same as the queens spaniels."

"Corgies." Fraser once more corrected as Rays phone came to life.

" Kolwalski. What? Now? Alright, alright We'll be right there."

Ray placed the cell phone back in his pocket

"Fraser we have to go. Turns out we needed that cab after all. This is what I get for a parking ticket. The lt. wants us back at the station asap. We can give Deif a good boy or whatever later."

Ray shook his head as he followed Fraser in the way they came down the street. Hoping to be in the back seat of a cab soon.

"...I don't get it Fraser. You know the name of every tenant in your building, the vending machine guy and the numbers on our cab but you've never took notice of the Greek Goddess flirting with you at the front desk? She's been doing this for weeks."

"I believe she's married Ray." Fraser answered as they entered through the doors of the precinct.

"I didn't see a ring on that gorgeous finger and even if she was she's the kind of woman a guy would risk his marriage on. You know what I mean." Ray hinted.

"I'm afraid not Ray."

"Constable. a word."

Ray looked over at Fraser who was unsure as much as he was. "Yes sir."

Fraser entered the office. Standing as the older man shut the door behind them. Then closed the blinds.

"What's going on, sir?"

Harding walked around to his desk. "I have received some information that I felt you have the right to know."

Fraser furrowed his brow slightly. As Harding continued.

"I have just received word that a fugitive has been apprehended just outside the Texas border."

"How does this evolve me sir?"

Harding looked at the mountie coming to a decision. "Constable I won't beat around the bush on this. The fugitive is that of Victoria Melcalf. She is being brought to our station. And is placed in our protective custody until further notice."

When he did recieve a response from the mountie harding made his point known. "Constable you'll understand that-" 

"Have you contacted Ray Vecchio sir?" Fraser stated his attention glued on the clock sitting on the bookshelf behind Harding.

" I notified him this morning. I-" 

"Very good. Sir if you excuse me Diefenbaker is late for his meal."

Harding got up from his desk opening mouth but shut it as Fraser opened the door and left his office.

Ray straightened from his spot on the desk at the sight of his partner. "Fraser what..." 

He trailed off as Fraser briskly walked passed him and around the corner.

"Kewolski."

Ray turned to look at Harding. "Sir?"

"In my office."

"Yes sir."

A/N: Thoughts?

KS.


End file.
